Ari The New Girl 2
by fabina4lifesibunaanubispeddie
Summary: ARI IS THE NEW GIRL AND NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS AT ANUBIS HOUSE SIBUNA 5 REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own House Of AnubiS**

**O/C Ariana And Cast Of HOA**

**Ariana's P.O.V**

So I was in the cab in England London England like Harry Potter , Big Ben and britsh accents london. I was actually in liverpool london . I have been a striaght a student for a while now . And i have always been the mean gothic girl whos smartish . My favorite band is Sick Puppies . And now i am finally leaving Amercia and now i am here in London. I am going to a britsh boarding school and staying at Anubis house i hope there is someone i can relate to . I am only going here because i got a scolarship. And now i am at Anubis house. And i walked up the stairs to my so called "house" . And i entered and i saw the women and she said her name was trudy . i said hi and she said she was going to be our house mother for the whole time i'm here . Then she introduced my to Victor he was so creepy . He had a stuffed raven in his office . I really just hated him and he said you better be in bed at ten and be ready to hear a pin drop , that was weird evrn for england. So after trudy showed be to my room which used to be the attic. So when i went down stairs there were 10 people staring at me .

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Okay so when all of us Anubis house students got home we saw the girl who was wearing black tights , black short shorts , black leather knee high shoes , a purple tank top with a ripped black shirt on top with a leather jacket on top and her hair was staright with neon and eletric blue extensions . And she was just like me in apperance not in personality i didnt know that yet . Trudy came in and introduced us to the newbie . Her name was ariana and she was from amercia . Great another amercian whose only refrence to the U.K is Harrry Potter . So then trudy introduced us to her . Trudy said this is Patricia , Eddie , Mara , Jermone , Mick , Joy , Alfie , Nina , Amber , and Fabian . We all said hi to her then all of us girls asked her who she was romming with . She said she had her own room . We all looked confused then Trusy came in and said She was getting the attic and all of us Sibunas looked at each other like meeting now . So we said excuse us then me , nina , amber , alfie , and fabian left . Nina said what are we going to do if she has the attic wahat are we going to do with the Cup the Cup of Ankh . Someone like Patricia should room with her so she can keep a look on the cup. So then i asked Ariana if i could share a room with with her . She asked Why ? I said i need space im a girl and we are a lot like each other so we will get a long good ( hopefully ) . Fine Ariana said . So the next day I told Trudy i was going to start rooming with Ariana . She said okay . Then the next day i aske Eddie to help me move my stuff and of course he said yes .So finally our room was set up . And It was time for dinner now .

**Amber's P.O.V**

So everyone was at dinner now it was pretty slient until my Alfie Boo and Clarke started a food fight . I was wearing white and I had to take cover because Trudy made spagetti . So me and Ariana crawled and left and we headed up stairs . And well Ari ( i gave her a nickname ) asked backround info on everyone at the house . So i started with Nina well she is my BFF and she is dating Fabian and she is the brainy one and she has a scolarship to the school and if you haven't noticed she is amercian . Next Fabian he is one of by best guy friends band his Best friend is Mick . He is dating nina and he is very smart and he is British .Now let's talk about Patricia she is gothic chic and she is dating eddie . Now lets talk about Alfie he is my boyfriend he plays pranks on everyone and he is smartish and his best friend is Jermone . Now Jermone is alfie's best friend and he is very pranky and he is single . Mick is the sporty one and he is dating Mara . Mara is a nerd / goody two shoes and she is dating mick . Joy is a drama queen and wants to date fabian . And i am good girl / girly girl and i love pink . Thats pretty much it I said . Thanks she said just come to my room if you have any questions. So we were having a Sibuna meeting and the dollhouse was glowing and had smoke coming out of it when Ari walked in .


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own House Of Anubis ( I wish I did but no i don't )**

**Amber's P.O.V**

While talking about our Sibuna issues the dollhouse lit up and started smoking . The Ari walked in . We were all like Oh No expression like when Nina saw the Foy kiss . What is going on Ari said . We all shivered because who knew what to saw . First we didn't want her cursed and second we already have to many Sibunas . The I stood up and said We were doing a um ... then Patricia said

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Then i said " NOTHING ! " Then everyone stared at me .

Why was the doll house thingy glowing and smoking Ari said . Nina stood up " Oh ya when i was in amercia i had this dollhouse that my grandpa made the could glow and start to smoke with a click of a button " . Wait why do you have it now " Ari said . I have it because my gran shipped it over a couple of weeks ago Nina said . Nina you need a better cover story i thought to my self . Then Ari said Bye and then she left .

**Ari's P.O.V **

That was weird even for englad i thought to myself . So then i headed to my room and oppend my phone and texted my BFF from Amercia Vicky ( Victoria ) .

I texted _Hi Vicky _

Minuites later she responded

_Hi Ari _She texted back

_how's Harry Potter land ? _She sent to me

* I giggled at the sight of this we have loved Harry Potter since J.K Rowling published the books over in Amercia and I always have loved the movies and Yes i am weird because unlike most girls my age L.O.V.E (Jacob ) Twilight when I love stories about wizards who defeat dark wizards *

_It is amazing I'll text you later Bie _I sent it to her and headed down stairs

**Nina P.O.V **

I was talking to Sibuna and i saying what if she ( Ari ) gets close i don't what her to get the mark to . The i said " Quiet " I heard someone coming down the stairs from the attic . Ari walked in . We ( Sibuna ) all said hi . She asked if she could speak to Amber alone . BBF stealer i said under my breath . We all left and i said since Amber is distracting Ari we could all go up to Patricia's room and get the Cup the Cup of Ankh . We all said " Yep " or " Good idea " So i grabbed my lovely Eye of horus locket sarah give me last year and placed it in the slot and then the door slid open I grabbed the cup and took it to my room and Ari was still In there with Ambs and Sibuna .

**Alfie's P.O.V**

So all of us covered Nina so she could sneak by Ari with the Cup . I was scared all of us were none the less . So we gave amber the signal to KHO ( Kick her out ) so she did feel bad . I was her boyfriend and i could tell she felt bad by the look on her face. We all looked nervous . We really didn't have a plan be for the cup . So we decided to hid it in the tunnels inside one of of crawl spaces . So tonight insted of going to bed like we ever do that . We went to the tunnels like now we first cleared the kitchen then went threw the secret passage . Then when we were about to go in the tunnels Nina's locet started glowing in the Roberts place before the tunnels ( sorry i forgot )


End file.
